Transcending Sentiment
by The.Teal.Rose
Summary: [SEQ to Lamenting Enchantment] 4 months following the events of Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra & Orihime fall into an easy, daily routine. However, when the girl stumbles across a connection to the Espada's forgotten past, her discovery casts them both onto a path of revelation, mystery & inevitable change. "I don't think I ever understood until now, what it really means to be human."
1. Surreal Pleasantry

**A/N**: Finally found some inspiration to start on this sequel. If you haven't read the first story, _'Lamenting Enchantment'_ you should definitely do that prior to reading this next installment as, despite being able to stand on its own, it's altogether necessary in order to get the full intended experience. It might take me considerably longer to update and therefore finish this fic in comparison to the first one as I have taken on a Naruto work that will have my primary focus. However, I do intend to finish this one…eventually ;) Other than that, please enjoy this story and be sure to send lots of feedback! I've missed all of my wonderful followers!

* * *

Chapter I

Surreal Pleasantry

_"Like a welcome summer rain, humor may suddenly cleanse and cool the earth, the air and you."_

_-Langston Hughes_

_..._

_****(4 months later…summer, Karakura Town)****_

No harsh sound was heard within the room, only the occasional turning of a page, tapping of a pencil, or the soft and familiar scratching of led on a piece of notebook paper. The clock ticked steadily toward the hour, indicating that there was still 45 minutes until the conclusion of the test.

A soft sigh escaped the individual near the front of the classroom, her brows furrowing slightly as she reached a particularly challenging question. _'I know this one,' _she closed her eyes and perused her memory, all the studying from the night before a cluttered collage of information within her mind. She narrowed the possibilities, opened her eyes and stared absently down at the paper before she smiled slightly and recorded the appropriate answer.

'_Only ten more of these,' _her gaze lifted momentarily to the clock before it refocused on her task. She loved history, but the exams required a great deal of dedication, especially for the summer session as it held the attendees to a much higher standard. Having all already graduated, most of her friends had called out her sanity when they heard of her desire to partake of the course. Her relatives, also, who were paying for it, expressed their concerns as to what she planned to do with her future and if she was having second thoughts about their plan to enroll her in a university dedicated to the study of veterinary education. Which was true, as she had never actually wanted to pursue that career in the first place, but she still somehow found herself hesitant to declare that position to them.

When it came down to it, in regards to the summer history class, there was only one person who had fully supported and had seen the sense in her choice.

The mere thought of that person brought another smile to her face and she absently flipped her scarlet hair behind her shoulder as she attempted to focus her concentration on the test rather than on the individual who was attempting to distract her thoughts. She wondered then if he would be waiting for her outside as he had done on most of her class days, or if she would find him at Urahara's instead.

She stared up at the wall for several moments before blinking and shaking her head, determinedly slamming the led of her pencil down on her paper and then frowning slightly when she saw the dark indention it had made. _'Oh,' _she internally pouted before deciding against dwelling on that any longer and instead reading over the remaining exam questions.

When the professor finally called out that they only had five minutes to complete their tests, the girl hastily scribbled down the final answer and promptly stood to hand over the sheet. However, as soon as she had done so, she remembered that the teacher had said that they would only need to flip their papers over and that he would come to collect them at the end of the session.

The crimson staining her face challenged the vibrancy of her hair as she received a quick glance from him and promptly slumped into her chair, the heat almost suffocating as she dutifully turned the page over and kept her eyes locked on her own hands, which she wrung nervously.

Why did she always seem to find herself in these sorts of situations? What made it worse was the fact that she could distinctly hear a few soft chuckles from around her and the sound only further intensified the overwhelming shade of her cheeks. She could not wait to get out of the room and just escape somewhere.

...

The summer air was somewhat pleasant, though he admittedly preferred the cooler weather. It was more familiar and…comfortable. The spring had afforded a few such days and he had thoroughly enjoyed them. However, with the onset of the current season, such a pleasantry was not to be found. It rarely even rained, which would at least alleviate the effects of the sweltering sun.

However, the current day was not so terrible in comparison, as there was a cool breeze sweeping in from the direction of the coast, therefore somewhat masking the heat. His purposeful steps carried him smoothly down the paved walkway, eyes focused straight ahead and hands held in his pockets, as was signature for him.

By his calculation, he would arrive at precisely the time that woman would be walking past the threshold of the campus' gate. He smiled slightly as he thought of it, but otherwise withheld any further display as to the sudden turn of his contemplations. It had been a rather big adjustment to the lifestyle in which the humans around him lived, but he was entirely willing to work towards a more comfortable existence with them. Or, more particularly, with _her._

He had been considerably content during the past few months and had now adopted a daily routine of sorts. At first, when the woman had suggested that he stay at Urahara's shop, the request had seemed strange to him. Why not stay at her place? However, after she explained to him, in a rather flustered manner, that it was just not appropriate conduct for the world they were in and that her relatives, should they ever find out that he was staying with her, would undoubtedly turn her loose in the street and cut her off monetarily, therefore rendering her poor and homeless. He had somewhat understood the reasoning and accepted without any further protest or questioning.

She had been adverse, for some inexplicable reason, to inform him of the only way in which that situation could be suitable and he was still curious as to the answer of that inquiry. The flustering, in avoidance of discussing that topic, only became more prominent and her face had turned the same, customary crimson color she so often displayed in amusing moments of distress.

His silent musings were abruptly broken when someone suddenly jumped down off the wall and landed beside him. Pausing, he looked to the individual who was now standing and raised a brow when said person cast him a wide grin and wave of his hand.

"Shinigami," he nodded by way of greeting before continuing at his leisurely pace.

The orange-haired teen fell into step beside him, "Espada."

There was only a small interlude of silence before the taller boy broke it, "so, what's on the agenda today?"

The former Espada shrugged, "going to meet 'Hime at the gate. So far," he glanced over at the flamboyant individual. "That is all I have planned."

"Hmm," the boy frowned as he held his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky pensively. "Maybe we should go and get some ice cream. That sounds good."

Though he was partial towards immediately refusing the suggestion, the Espada figured with a soft sigh that Orihime would undoubtedly enjoy the excursion.

"That would be acceptable," he reluctantly nodded in response.

The Shinigami received the answer with another wide grin and an enthusiastic 'thumbs up' of approval. They then continued the trek in relative peace, though the more outgoing of the two would occasionally remark on various and often random sights along the way.

The Espada tuned him out for the most part, though found himself smirking every now and then to appease the boy beside him. It was a strange thing to consider, that nearly two years ago they had both faced off with their own deaths, an occurrence they had each willfully inflicted over the other.

However, as time had progressed and they had grown more accustomed to one another's company, a sort of camaraderie had formed that bordered on actual…friendship. This development had most significantly transitioned during the entire Fullbringer situation, in which the Espada, along with Ishida, had sided with the Shinigami until the very end. Despite no longer possessing any Hollow abilities, his centuries of experience in swordsmanship had afforded him continued expertise in that area, therefore providing him with a means to both defend himself and those around him.

That had admittedly been his primary concern about the entire thing. He was also relieved to discover that he could still see the Shinigami, Hollow and anything else that occasionally graced the human world with their ethereal presence. It was also convenient and reassuring that the powers the Shinigami had lost during his face-off with Aizen had been returned in full.

"Heading to the school?"

Both looked up to see Uryuu Ishida casually leaning against a tree, one hand adjusting his glasses and the other held around the strap of his messenger bag.

The orange-haired teen nodded, "sure are. Want to come along and have some ice cream with us afterwards?"

"Ice cream, eh?" The Quincy answered as he appeared to consider before nodding. "I suppose that would be sufficiently satisfactory for such a temperate day."

The Espada could not help but regard the boy with amusement as he considered the way he always seemed to word even the simplest of things. The trio then continued up the incline and covered the few remaining yards until the sight of _Karakura Town High_ came into view.

And as the shortest of the three men looked to the gate, he noted in slight discontent that Orihime was already waiting, though he also reasoned that she could not have been standing there any longer than a couple of minutes. A small smile formed as he saw that she was absently humming and looking up at the overhang of trees.

"Yo, Inoue!"

The girl's head instantly turned and a large grin crossed her face as she returned the orange-haired teen's wave with equivalent enthusiasm.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

She pushed herself away from the gate and approached the group, her foot nearly catching on a break in the pavement. However, she managed to avoid falling over and instead stopped before them with one hand brought to her head, a flustered laugh accompanying the gesture.

"Inoue-san," the tall boy greeted her with a nod.

Her laughter stopped and she blinked before nodding with another smile, "Ishida-kun."

Orihime's gaze then shifted to the man towards her right, his eyes already observing her in their usual, piercing way. She flushed slightly, before suddenly rushing forward and embracing him tightly, an even wider grin in place.

"I missed you, Ulquiorra-kun!"

The Espada sighed and closed his eyes as he returned the hug, though his smile remained. "You too, 'Hime."

When she stepped away, he tilted his head slightly as he brushed a stray piece of windblown hair away from her face. "How was your test?"

She brought a hand to her chin thoughtfully, "there were a few questions that I struggled with a little bit but," she looked to him as her hand lowered. "I figured them out and so I'm positive that I scored 100%."

"Great!" Ichigo exclaimed, "And now we're goin' to go celebrate with some ice cream."

"Really?!" she glanced back at the boy with an absolutely elated expression before she returned her attention to Ulquiorra. "Are you coming too?"

"Of course," he nodded as he turned and grasped her hand before walking at a leisurely pace down the incline, the Shinigami and Quincy following.

"Yay!" she stated, wrapping an arm around the Espada's and leaning into him. "You guys are the best."

"Is that so?" Ishida questioned, adjusting his glasses once more.

"Mhm," the girl nodded. "You always know just what to do to make the day absolutely perfect."

"Well," Ichigo added as he grinned, "I suppose that's true."

A soft laugh escaped Orihime then before she looked to her silent companion, who was merely staring straight ahead. When he did not know how to respond to certain statements, he would often merely relent to wordless observation until the conclusion of the conversation.

However, the girl was having none of that today. She smirked gently before leaning closer, "Ulquiorra-kun…do you agree?"

He glanced to her, and she could see that he knew full well what her inquiry meant. His ever-perceiving mind was able to accurately decipher, as always, almost every tone and gesture she displayed. It was unnerving at times but also considerably convenient when she could not find the right words or even discern her own thoughts.

"Yes," he appeased her with a slight uplifting of his lips.

It seemed he was not in the mood to be argumentative, an activity he so often found enjoyment in.

"I hope no Hollow show up," Ichigo remarked. "I don't really feel like fightin' them off today."

Ishida smirked and brought a hand to his glasses, "What difference does it make? I'll destroy them all before you can even transition into your Shinigami state."

The orange-haired teen glared and then pounded a fist, "never mind. I want 'em to show up now so that I can prove you wrong." He looked to the sky, "Come on out you, bastards!"

The two continued in their banter and Inoue chuckled before looking to Ulquiorra, who again glanced over to acknowledge her attention. "What have you done today?" she asked.

"I woke up, had some breakfast, helped out around the shop, and then left to meet you at the school."

"Same as every day then," she replied with a smile.

He nodded.

"Hm," she brought a hand to her chin, "I wonder what flavor of ice cream I'll have."

Ulquiorra shrugged, "what's your favorite? Strawberry, right?"

"Mhm," she nodded. "With red bean paste. Though they don't usually have that in the shop. I like all the flavors though and so it's really hard to decide."

"Perhaps you should just wait until we get there," he suggested.

"I suppose you're right," she relented.

They all stopped at a crosswalk and waited for the indicator across the street to signal for them to proceed. After having done so, they ventured to the other side and progressed through the remaining expanse of the neighborhood district and into the shopping center.

"Ooh!" Inoue paused outside of a closing store and peered into the glass to admire a particularly appealing outfit. She tilted her head to one side, "I wish I had the money to afford this sort of stuff."

With a sigh, she reclaimed Ulquiorra's hand, whom had stopped to wait for her while the duo ahead continued. They passed another store and the Espada glanced over and observed the display curiously. It was a long, white gown with intricately designed fabric. His glance drifted to the sign above the door _'Bridal Boutique' _and simultaneously wondered what that meant. There were still so many things about the human world that he did not understand.

"What sort of place is that?" He asked Inoue.

The girl looked over before immediately reverting her gaze as a small blush found its way to her cheeks. "Uhm," she brought a hand to her head and laughed awkwardly. "That's just a really fancy clothing store for very special occasions."

Ulquiorra found it curious that another mere clothing store would inspire such a flustered look upon the woman's façade. However, he allowed the matter to rest and averted his attention to the street ahead.

As they rounded the corner, the Espada noted the Shinigami and Quincy waiting for them outside of the ice cream parlor. When they reached them, the two turned and they all stepped into the brightly colored interior.

"Welcome!" A cheerful blonde greeted them before she clasped her hands together. "Your heart's desire can be found right here!"

Inoue smiled at the girl before eagerly approaching, her eyes already perusing the options. She felt as if her mouth were about to drool over how delicious everything looked. Ulquiorra simply stood patiently behind her, his hand returning to his pocket.

"I will have the green tea flavor," Ishida stated in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"M'kay," the girl replied, lifting her fingers in the symbol for victory and offering him a wink before looking to the Shinigami.

Ichigo tilted his head and scanned the colors, his mouth forming a pensive line before he returned his attention to the waiting attendant. "I guess I'll just have the caramel."

"Hehe! Yay!" She replied, "That's a favorite of mine. However," she lifted an instructive finger. "Strawberry is still the best."

Ichigo shrugged before looking to Ishida and reengaging him in a conversation.

The blonde then rested her elbows on the counter above Inoue and tilted her head, "you decide on one?"

"Hm," Orihime replied as she straightened but did not avert her gaze. "I just love them all."

"Mm, me too!"

"Do you get to eat them a lot?"

"Yep! Every day," she nodded.

"Oooh," Orihime moaned slightly, finally looking to the girl. "I wish I worked here. This seems like a fun job."

"Where _do_ you work?"

"Nowhere yet," she replied. "I'm going to go to college."

"College?" The blonde giggled. "My boyfriend's in college." Actually she shook her head before continuing dreamily, "he's my fiancé now. We just got engaged."

"That's so exciting!" Inoue exclaimed before the two began to pour into discussing the change in topic.

Ulquiorra listened absently, though again found he did not understand what exactly they were speaking of. The girl had referred to him as '_boyfriend_' before amending it into something else. People had been referring to _him _as Orihime's boyfriend but not as fiancé. What did that mean?

There came a loud sigh as someone appeared from the back room, his shoulders slumped and his eyes appearing as if they had not experienced rest in some time. His dark hair also, was entirely unkempt and styled in a half-hazard manner. He approached the blonde and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I suggest you not forego your work to chat with these people. We've got a line forming."

She pouted, "You don't have to be so mean to me." However, she turned and looked to the Espada as the man beside her began to prepare the requests of the other two.

"I guess you can order why she decides."

"I'm not ordering anything," he replied evenly.

"No?" She frowned slightly. "Why not? It's the best!"

He shook his head, "sweets don't suit my inclinations."

The girl then giggled and brought both hands to her lips, "you sound so much like my fiancé! That's exactly what he'd say." She cast a glance then to the boy beside her, who was dipping a finger into one of the buckets to sample the treat, apparently disregarding sanitary procedures. "Unlike his best friend," she continued, "who eats nothing but."

The boy's eyes widened and he looked over with a finger in his mouth. "What?" he mumbled.

"Nothing," she waved him off before waving a finger back and forth with a wink. "But what have I told you about tasting the customer's ice cream? We can't do that here."

Ishida, having heard this, immediately looked to them after observing his treat in complete disgust. "Have you contaminated the food here? If so, then I am afraid I cannot eat this."

"Who cares?" Ichigo replied, shoving a spoonful of the frozen dessert into his mouth.

"Kurosaki!" The Quincy hollered. "Have you any idea how unhygienic that is?"

"No! No!" The blonde replied, waving her hands back and forth. "He doesn't do that all the time. And he hates the green tea flavor. Only the chocolate or vanilla!"

"I don't know if I can trust you," Ishida turned slightly as he adjusted his glasses.

The argument continued and the people standing in line also began to grow impatient with the situation. Inoue looked to them, "Uhm…" her soft voice however, failed to be heard by anyone surrounding. "I've…decided."

Ulquiorra could not readily foresee a suitable way to solve the dilemma, though he actively attempted to formulate a plan. He supposed they could always just leave and go to another café. However, it looked as if Inoue would be severely disappointed as well as the blonde behind the counter. Though, he could admittedly care less in concern for the latter.

His eyes widened when the dark-haired boy suddenly hopped onto the counter in a crouch and closed in on Ishida's face, eyes pointed and unwavering. The Quincy took a step back, a look of discomfort in place before the boy dipped his finger into the green dessert.

"It's…not so bad." He replied pensively, finger in mouth as Ishida looked to him with a startled expression.

However, the Quincy recovered quickly and promptly shoved his bowl of ice-cream into the hand of the boy. "Your conduct, sir, is severely lacking in decorum. I think I will report this place to the local health inspector."

"No," The blonde's eyebrows creased angrily then as she jumped and stood on the counter beside her crouching coworker. Her hand formed into a fist as she aimed it towards Ishida. "I won't allow that!"

They engaged in a heated argument while Ichigo simply stood by eating the rest of his treat and Inoue continuously tried to implore them. Ulquiorra stepped over to the woman and calmly placed a hand on her shoulder. The gesture served to appease and settle her and she joined him in simply observing the scene before them.

The bickering continued for several moments, while everyone else in the shop either turned to witness what was happening or left the establishment altogether. The door bell rang once more and the Espada turned to see a young man approach the pair ahead, eyes as calculating as his own.

The blonde immediately halted her shouting and looked to the newcomer, a look of absolute delight overtaking her features. A blush formed and she jumped off the counter towards him, arms outstretched. He caught her easily before setting her on her feet and tilting his head towards the pair who were still engaged in a staring battle of sorts.

"What's going on here?"

She turned and pointed towards Ishida, "he is threatening to call the health department."

The young man's russet eyes scanned the occupants of the room once before they settled on the pair she was indicating. He released the girl and calmly circled behind the counter. Ulquiorra was not quite certain he worked in the establishment as he looked as if he had just come from the university but the resolute expression on his face was enough to eradicate any criticism he might have formed.

He placed a hand on the shoulder of the crouching boy and the latter immediately redirected his stare to the newcomer. A slight smirk could be seen from both, before the boy hopped off the counter and resumed his slumped posture. They exchanged whispered words so low that the Espada could not hear them before the young man looked to Ishida.

"I apologize for my friend's conduct. Social expectation is not his specialty. Now, if I may, we would be willing to offer your group a free round of desserts today to make up for it. We will get some fresh ice cream from the freezer and you can be assured of its sanitation." He proceeded to place his gloves on before motioning for the Quincy to follow. "You can come with me to the back, if you like."

Ishida appeared to consider before nodding and following, his demeanor a bit more collected than before. The blonde returned to her previous position at the register before looking to Orihime, her pleasant disposition returning. "Did you pick one?"

"Mhm," Inoue nodded. "Strawberry, please."

"Yay!" she giggled. "That's my favorite."

"Mine too," Orihime grinned excitedly.

The blonde clapped her hands together before proceeding to scoop the pink-colored dessert. "And don't worry. He didn't eat out of this one."

"That's alright," Inoue waved the matter aside before taking the bowl from the girl. She dug her spoon into the ice cream before taking a rather large bite. She swallowed and looked extremely content before her eyebrows creased and she brought a hand to her head. "Tch…my head hurts now."

Ulquiorra sighed, "You always eat too fast, 'Hime. What have I told you about that?"

"I know," her eyes lowered.

He smiled slightly. "Just try to remember next time."

"Mhm," she nodded before taking a significantly smaller bite of her treat.

Ishida and the older boy returned then, the former wearing an expression of satisfaction as he carried another bowl of the green tea dessert and the latter looking to the next waiting customer with a polite smile as he expedited the services and offered a discount to those who had been made to wait.

Ulquiorra observed that his conduct was conveyed in practiced professionalism but that he had a potent and underlying judgmental nature, as if he was somehow dissatisfied with a great many things. However, as he averted his gaze, he resolved to let the matter rest. It did not make a difference, for he highly doubted they would be returning to the establishment any time soon.

Orihime grinned as the blonde informed her of how she used to be a model and that she had done photo shoots for many magazines while she was still in high school. However, that life, she had decided, was not what she wanted anymore and so she had moved from Tokyo to Karakura town in the hopes of escaping all the publicity.

Inoue sighed. She had always wanted to do something as exciting as modeling and the very thought of a dull career in the veterinary field was enough to make her stomach turn. However, she could completely understand that it could be a very overwhelming occupation and her empathy towards the girl was increasing by the minute.

"So," the girl tilted her head before casting a glance to Ulquiorra and lowering her voice. "Are you two…together?"

"Mhm," Orihime nodded. "He's my…boyfriend."

"Aww," she grinned before squealing. "You look so happy!"

Inoue blushed, "…yes." She then looked to the brunette who was still conversing with the line of customers. "Is he your fiancé?"

"Sure is. And," she clasped her hands together. "He's the best!"

"How long have you two been together?"

"Hmm," she began to count on her hand. "Since high school. So…six years."

"Wow," Inoue's eyes grew wider.

As they continued their conversation, Ulquiorra overheard the slumping boy strike a conversation with Ichigo, who had just finished his dessert. It seemed only arbitrary nonsense, with the occasional professional remark.

"I think," the dark-haired boy shoved a piece of candy into his mouth before holding a finger to his lips. "That you have fluctuating moods."

"Fl-" Ichigo reddened slightly. "You don't even know me!"

A nonchalant shrug was all the former offered.

The orange haired teen grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, one hand formed into a fist. However, the strange individual continued to simply stare up at him evenly before slightly smirking and raising one finger. "Point proven."

"You wouldn't be so smug if you knew who I really was," the Shinigami threatened.

"Oh?" the boy challenged, tilting his head curiously. "And what would that be?"

Ulquiorra saw something then in his cerulean gaze. It conveyed a keen intellect and sharpness of mind and it was obvious he was attempting to underhandedly obtain information from Ichigo. The Espada sighed before approaching the pair and placing a hand on his comrade's shoulder.

"You need to calm yourself."

Ichigo closed his eyes and huffed beneath his breath before looking to the boy and releasing him abruptly. He looked to Ulquiorra then and, believing he could no longer be heard, responded in as quiet a voice he could manage. "He wouldn't be talkin' to me that way if he knew all the things I've been through as a Shinigami. Hell, I even saved this town two years ago and probably his life."

"That is irrelevant," the Espada responded coolly. "You need to take care not to assert your power over others like tha-" he glanced to the dark-haired employee then and saw the sudden widening of the latter's gaze.

The boy took several steps back before crashing into the chair behind him and falling onto the floor, which inspired both his coworker and his college friend to glance down at him.

"Sh-Shingami…" he pointed a shaking hand at the orange-haired teen. "He said he's a…but they aren't real….they don't exist."

The brunette, who had just finished aiding the final customer, looked from his friend to the boy he was indicating and a curious recognition settled upon his façade. Ulquiorra determined then that it would probably be best to distance themselves from the shop and resolve never to return. He did not know what to make of the many different looks he was receiving. Sending a swift glance to the blonde, he also saw that she was neither surprised nor even perturbed by what her fellow associate was muttering. A distant smile was the only indication that she had heard him at all.

"Kurosaki," he whispered then. "We are leaving."

The Espada returned to Inoue's side and grasped her hand before motioning that Ishida should follow. Nodding, the Quincy did as was instructed. He made sure Ichigo had received the message before leaving the shop behind the couple in front of him. Bells jingled as they stepped onto the pavement and they all turned in unison towards the residential district.

"That was…so strange," Ichigo stated only, his brows furrowed.

"Mhm," Inoue nodded. "The atmosphere was suddenly so tense. It gave me chills." She looked down at her arms then to see that her skin was still somewhat raised.

"You should have been more careful with your choice of wording," Ishida admonished the Shinigami. "What have I told you about paying attention to your surroundings?"

The teen turned to retort the chastisement before Ulquiorra interjected. "Regardless," he began. "It happened and there is nothing to be done about it now. Heed your wording in the future as the Quincy says and we can all agree in consensus not to return to that place."

Orihime lowered her eyes, somewhat disappointed to hear that conclusion. She had really liked that girl as she seemed like a fun and interesting person. They had even exchanged phone numbers. Glancing to the digits written on her left hand, she bit her lip before making sure to hide it from Ulquiorra. He could be paranoid if he wanted but that didn't mean _she_ had to, right?

They continued their walk and Ishida waved as he reached his street. Several moments later, Ulquiorra accompanied Orihime to the front door of her apartment, releasing her hand as she placed her key in the lock.

"I will come by later this evening, I told Urahara that I would help him unload his new shipment."

"Mhm," she nodded before smiling shyly and reaching up to place a kiss on his lips. "See you soon. I'm going to make something really delicious for dinner."

He merely returned the nod but withheld a comment on the matter of her cooking. It would not make a difference and the last time he had said something she was nearly in tears. He did not think such a thing could induce someone into such a state. However, he had learned his lesson and therefore resolved not to make the same mistake twice.

She walked inside and he turned and descended the stairs, joining Ichigo as he announced that he would be helping Urahara out as well. There was a lengthy silence before the Shinigami began in a considerably rare, solemn voice.

"Did you see the way they were looking at us?"

The Espada nodded, "I did."

"It bothers me," he shook his head. "None of their reactions were normal. They all seemed as if they…knew. Well, except that one guy, but he was scared out of his mind. That ain't right either."

"I have a suspicion."

"Really?"

Another nod. "I think that they are part of that underground group that was formed following Aizen's attack on Karakura Town. It stands to reason that the Shinigami were not able to induce everyone into slumber. Therefore, there were witnesses and those witnesses are actively seeking answers. If one knows where to look, the truth about those other realms can be discovered."

"You think that they've figured it out?"

"Perhaps not the one, but his friend…definitely. They are both extremely intelligent."

"And the girl?"

The Espada shrugged, "most likely goes along with whatever those two say. She knows too though, I'm sure of it."

"Well," Ichigo sighed and placed his hands behind his neck as he looked to the sky. "Best to keep away from them, eh?"

"If we can at all manage," Ulquiorra nodded.

They progressed in silence and the afternoon passed at an easy pace as they spent the remaining hours helping out around the store. It was simple work, but nonetheless provided them with a suitable occupation.

The Espada had not initially understood the concept of currency but, as it was explained to him, he came to recognize the absolute need for it. He was given a small percentage of Urahara's sales for his accomplishment of various tasks and the man had insisted that he save for a home of his own someday.

As the sun was setting and the day neared its inevitable end, Ulquiorra walked down the solitary street with hands in his pockets and eyes fixed on the horizon. Though he rarely ever recollected over his days as Hollow or on the realm he had been born into, the sight of dusk always somehow made those dormant thoughts more potent.

It seemed like such a distant concept, almost as if it were naught but a dream. _Surreal_, that was the correct term. Time was an interesting factor and one that was constant and unchanging despite irreversibly altering everything else. He had not known of its power before dwelling within the human world. Nights were no longer eternal and the hours were no longer indistinguishable from one another. His life had meaning; purpose.

Every time a hollow would arrive and Ichigo would eradicate their existence, the Espada could not help but acknowledge that he might have met the same fate if circumstances had been different. Somehow, with some stroke of luck or fortune, he had been chosen to surpass the others and regain a state of consciousness. He had been spared an insignificant life.

Now, as he lingered within an existence that was neither hollow nor human, he felt as if he had claimed an unprecedented nature. Also, he was pleasantly astonished to find that he was completely content with his current state. He had never felt so liberated.

Then, as he smiled, he thought of Orihime and reasoned that _content_ was not a strong enough word to describe his disposition.

...

The scarlet-haired girl opened her textbook and briefly scanned the next chapter's content material. She grinned, _'Oh, the medieval era. My favorite!' _

Her eyes hastily swept along the wording and she sighed in satisfaction before jumping slightly when she heard a knock on the door. However, that knock was followed by two more and she quickly relaxed and stood to answer it. She always knew it was him. He _always_ delivered the same number of knocks.

"Good evening, Ulquiorra-kun!"

"Same to you, 'Hime."


	2. Subsiding Sadness

**Chapter II**

Subsiding Sadness

"_These mysteries about __**how**__ we evolved should not distract us from the indisputable fact that we __**did**__ evolve."_

_-Jerry A. Coyne_

_..._

"No…" the girl replied into the receiver of her phone, eyes downcast and mouth set in a slight frown. The harsh voice from the other end continued to rant and she absently stroked a strand of hair with her free hand. She hated to be yelled at and she equivalently hated to disappoint people. Her relatives' concern for her future plans was escalating each day as well as their continuous reminders that they would no longer support her financially if she did not decide on a suitable career. And, in their opinion, the only suitable career for _her_ was a veterinary doctor.

Orihime's discomfort grew and she swallowed as the lecture progressed. It was times like these that she thought most of her time in Hueco Mundo. It had been awful, expecting death at any moment and fearing for the outcome of her world, but it had also seemed meaningful. She had done something of purpose and value. Now, as she was forced to confront her future, it all felt trivial in comparison.

She loved the human world, but the conformities society demanded were what she hated most. She wanted to be…free. Her relatives did not even know of Ulquiorra's existence as she already knew what they would say about him. They would admonish her foolishness and tell her to put off dating anyone until after she had finished college. He would only serve as a distraction for her and her studies would suffer as a consequence.

However, she figured that they did not have to know and that there really was not any way in which they could discover him. The very though of their fury made her shudder and she instinctively pulled her jacket tighter around herself.

"I understand," she dutifully replied.

The Espada glanced to the kitchen from his place on the living room couch and simply watched as the woman's uneasiness became more prominent. He did not understand why she continuously allowed her relatives to dictate her decisions. However, as he thought of Aizen, he wondered if it was simply something that the woman had programmed into her mind as it was the only way of living she had known.

Still, he could not help but allow the situation to unsettle him. He did not like the fact that they were causing her to feel distress and he again attempted to uncover a way in which he could help her confront the situation. As she had already told him, they would cut her off monetarily if she opposed them and she would not be able to afford college on her own with the job at the bakery she had.

Urahara was paying him some money and, as suggested, he was saving every bit of it. If he got a place of his own, perhaps he could allow Orihime to stay there as well. However, there was also the matter of the girl withholding from him the explanation as to when such a thing would be suitable. He supposed he could try asking someone else. Thinking over the list of individuals he knew, he reasoned that Ichigo might know the answer. He was in a similar situation with the little Shinigami, Rukia.

Rising from his seat, he calmly walked into the kitchen and returned the small smile Inoue cast upon his entrance. When she turned, he merely relented to just idly listen to the remaining portion of the conversation until she finally ended the call, demeanor sullen.

"I'm sorry, Ulquiorra-kun, I had to take that call."

He shook his head. "You don't need to apologize for that." He paused and deliberated a moment before continuing. "I still think that you should…consider confronting them about your career options."

"I can't," she replied, eyes lowering to the phone in her hands. "I already told you that."

"Why can't you?"

"I've told you that already too," she replied.

"Is it only about the money?"

The girl nodded.

"It's not about disappointing them?"

The Espada's observational skills always served to both fascinate and astonish Orihime and she looked to him with slightly widened eyes before again nodding, "Mhm, a little…"

"You're unhappy," he noted, eyes unwavering even as hers again lowered. "And you will remain unhappy until you tell them what they need to hear."

"I'm not," she shook her head before blushing slightly. "I still have you…"

"You do," he nodded. "But that doesn't mean you're completely happy."

"I don't need to be completely happy."

"I want you to be," he admitted. "And you deserve to be."

Inoue was quiet for several moments before standing and turning towards the stove to prepare some tea. "Can we stop talking about this, please?"

Ulquiorra sighed beneath his breath before approaching and placing a hand on her shoulder. "As much as I would like to oblige your request," he closed his eyes. "I think that we need to talk about it."

There was a brief silence before the girl proceeded to pour the boiling water into a cup. "I…don't want to, Ulquiorra-kun."

The Espada absently looked to the steaming mug in her hands before lowering his hands away from her shoulders and nodding, "if that's what you want."

Orihime did not turn but simply stared down at her reflection within the warm liquid. She blinked and inhaled softly as she withheld the tears of frustration that threatened to form before deciding that she really didn't want Ulquiorra to see her in such a state.

"Uhm," she began beneath her breath, her eyes closing. "I'm…kind of tired. I think I'll just go to bed."

Looking to Orihime, the Espada regarded her in silence a moment before sighing. "Alright, 'Hime. I will see you tomorrow then."

There was another transition of silence before Ulquiorra turned and Orihime heard the front door close softly behind him. She opened her eyes and looked over before venturing forward and lifting a hand to lock the deadbolt. As she heard it click, she merely stared at the panes of wood absently, the cup she held warming her hands and carrying the herbal scent to her nose, where it failed to even offer a semblance of comfort.

She inhaled once more before turning and taking a sip of the beverage, her frown deepening. Why did Ulquiorra feel the need to pressure her on the subject of her relatives? She understood that he cared but she also expected him to respect her position on the matter. Did he not realize how difficult it was for her to speak up about that sort of thing? Talking it out would make no difference whatsoever.

Slowly making her way to her bedroom, she carefully set her mug on her night stand before plopping upon the bed with a heavy sigh. She reached over and grabbed her teddy before hugging him close and closing her eyes. There was some pending homework she could do but she decided to simply wait until she had taken a small nap before endeavoring it.

'_Ulquiorra-kun…it's not as if I don't wish I could say something to them. I really, really want to but…' she shook her head, 'I just can't bring myself to do it.'_

…

Ulquiorra made his way to the Kurosaki household in silent contemplation as he revisited his most recent interaction with Orihime. He had accurately predicted that she would become upset over his slight insistence in compelling her to oblige him with the particular discussion of her future but he strongly recognized the need for her to start at least considering speaking up to her family. He had been passive about the situation ever since she had first told him of the matter but, now that the autumn season was drawing closer as well as the decision she would have to make as far as choosing a college to attend, he found that he could not longer simply sit by and watch her decide on a path that would lead to her discontent.

He wanted to help her, even if she fought against his aid. He wanted what was best for her.

Reaching the correct residence, the Espada lifted a hand and executed three consecutive knocks upon the door before it was opened several moments later by one of Ichigo's sisters. The dark-haired girl merely eyed him without expression, as always, before turning and hollering for her brother, who answered in indiscernible words before venturing from his room and descending the stairs at a leisurely pace.

"What's up, Espada?"

Ulquiorra merely nodded before stepping into the house as the teen moved aside. He then followed him up to his room and simply stood in the center of the rug as the other boy closed the door before taking a seat on his chair in the corner.

"Somethin' on your mind?"

Ulquiorra did not immediately respond as he stared out the window vacantly. He formulated his thoughts as he tried to discern the most suitable way to approach the subject that had been pestering him for the duration of his months in the human world.

"Are you aware of the situation that 'Hime is in with her relatives?" he began carefully, uncertain as to how much the Shinigami knew.

Ichigo tilted his head as he tried to consider where the conversation was going before shrugging, "not really, no. Why?"

"Hm," Ulquiorra lowered his eyes briefly before looking to the boy. "Never mind that then. What I really came to discuss is of a somewhat different nature." He paused before resuming slowly. "I am currently trying to save enough money to purchase a place of my own and…I would like to ask 'Hime to stay with me. However, she says such a thing would not be appropriate at this time. She will not tell me how the matter would become suitable though and so…I came to inquire on whether you knew the answer."

Ichigo blinked before smirking, "You wanna know when she'll be alright with you two living together?"

"I would like to know what circumstance I would have to meet," he nodded.

The Shinigami chuckled before standing with a grin, "you'd have to marry her."

"Marry her?" Ulquiorra asked, hiding his confusion on the subject. What exactly did that mean?

"Yep," Ichigo replied before shrugging, "It's really that simple. Not everyone decides to do it but the more traditional folk, like Inoue, will only settle for that sort of thing."

"I see," the Espada replied, though he had no idea what his next move should be in that regard. He found it difficult to bring himself to convey how very little he knew of the subject to the Shinigami, but he also gathered that there was no other option. Had he the means to research the subject himself, he would. However, Inoue was still in the process of showing him how to actually use the internet.

"Anythin' else?" Ichigo asked.

Ulquiorra withheld his gaze, but answered evenly. "Yes." He paused and contained a sigh. "What does that mean? Marrying her, I mean."

The Shinigami crossed his arms, "you're more clueless than I thought."

"I don't appreciate your condescension. I have only recently come to dwell in this place with you people."

"Alright, alright," the teen held up a hand. "No need to get defensive. I was messing with you."

"I see."

Ichigo brought his hand to his chin as he tilted his head in consideration, "now then…how exactly should I explain this?"

Ulquiorra merely waited in practiced patience as his eyes fell to the floor. Whatever this _'marry'_ thing was, it had served to render the woman into a flustered state. However, many other concepts induced that upon her as well and so he determined not to try and make any prior judgments as to the severity of the ordeal.

"Alright, I have it," Ichigo started as he slammed his fist into his palm. "Fir-"

He was cut short as the window was suddenly thrust open and both he and the Espada turned to see the little Shinigami, Kuchiki Rukia standing atop the ledge with hands on her hips and a small smirk in place.

"Rukia!" Ichigo exclaimed, eyes widening.

Ulquiorra observed the girl without allowing any astonishment to cross his demeanor. He had only seen her on a few other occasions as she had recently been promoted to lieutenant within Soul Society and could not venture to the human world as frequently as the others had stated she used to. He also understood that Ichigo regarded her in a similar way to the way he regarded Orihime. However, the state of the little Shinigami's returned disposition was as yet a mystery.

"I could not help but overhear," Rukia disclosed as she jumped onto the floor, gazing up at them with an excited gleam in her eyes. "Allow me to properly explain the marriage concept to you." She indicated the teen behind her, "I don't want him to screw it up."

"Tch," Ichigo scoffed, head upturning. "What are you gonna do? Draw him one of your dumb pictures?"

The girl raised a fist before turning and jumping several feet to pound him on the head, "you know nothing of true artwork!"

Ichigo fell back against his chair before standing and rubbing the site of her strike. He did not pursue the matter further, merely stood by in resignation. Rukia turned to Ulquiorra then with a triumphant smirk before lifting a clenched fist to her mouth and clearing her throat.

"First of all," she began matter-of-factly. "You need a ring."

"A ring?" The Espada asked, somewhat confused.

"Yes," she replied before turning and grabbing a notepad from atop Ichigo's desk as well as a few markers. After hastily scribbling something down, she showed it to the man before her. "It should look something like this."

After regarding the inaccurate depiction displayed upon the page in silence, the Espada looked to the girl with a very faint semblance of amusement. "That is hardly impressive."

Ichigo laughed and Rukia allowed the notepad to fall from her hand as she raised a fist angrily, "What was that?"

"You heard me."

He watched as her fist approached his face before side-stepping her lunge and merely standing calmly as she stumbled past him.

"Shinigami," he addressed Ichigo, ignoring Rukia as she turned in frustration. "Will you explain the importance of obtaining a ring?"

"Right," the boy answered, before Rukia pounded him on the head once more and turned to the Espada before again clearing her throat.

"The ring is a representation of your promise to marry her. It is a symbol of eternity. With the ring, you two will be officially engaged."

"It is merely a symbol?"

"It is a custom," Rukia replied. "It is how you will propose the marriage idea to her."

Ulquiorra again withheld a sigh. "Where do I obtain one?"

"Jewelry stores. I will help you find one when you're ready."

"And what_ is_ this marriage thing, exactly?"

Would she at last arrive at the point for the entire conversation? He could not move forward with the idea until he understood what the concept was.

"Marriage lawfully and spiritually binds two people together," Rukia explained. "Basically…you both vow to remain with the other for life."

"I'm already planning on that," Ulquiorra replied.

"Yes, but it is also a tradition. And, like me, Orihime is very traditional."

If it was only a vow to remain together and they would be bound together eternally why, then, had the woman been so flustered? How was it any different than how they currently were? And why did it make living together acceptable?

"That is all? A vow?"

Ichigo stepped forward with a shrug, "for you, yeah. For most other folks it creates a socially acceptable circumstance for starting a family." He pointed to himself,  
"such as my parents. They got married and had me."

"I see," the Espada responded as realization set in. It all made perfect sense. He also relented in admitting that, on this occasion, the woman had a suitable reason for being uncomfortable. Considering this, the situation of living together, and how it would be perceived by others, was justified on her part. He was not ignorant of the act by which humans undertook the creation of their descendants. Even some of the other Espada had indulged in the same despite being unable to reproduce in such a way, though he could honestly say he had never before seen the appeal in the past and had never endeavored it himself.

Still, with that insight, it brought to mind the concern over whether Inoue had someday wanted to have a family. It was something he was unable to offer her and, as he pondered it, he felt slightly hesitant to approach the subject with her. What would she say? What sort of future was she envisioning for herself? Would it be fair for him to deny her that opportunity? In a marriage…were two people _obligated_ to fulfill that act? He felt somewhat uncomfortable considering that prospect as well.

"Good luck," Rukia merely nodded, overlooking his sudden easiness. She then turned to Ichigo and lifted two fingers in a sign of victory before returning to the window ledge.

"You're going to leave? Just like that?" Ichigo asked.

"I just came to say hello," she replied, "I didn't intent to stay long."

The half-Shinigami pouted slightly and crossed his arms, "fine with me then."

She smiled before turning and disappearing into the night, leaving the two boys staring after her. After a moment, Ichigo returned his attention to Ulquiorra.

"Let me know what she says if you two end up talking about all that."

Ulquiorra considered the statement before nodding and then turning to the door, "I will."

Ichigo stood as he opened the door before accompanying the Espada down the stairs. As they reached the bottom, Kurosaki's father came around the corner and presented Ulquiorra with a grin to match his son's.

"Yo!" he exclaimed. "Don't see you around much."

"No, I don't usually have the need to actually visit Kurosaki at his residence."

"You should more often," the man continued before pointing to the kitchen. "Wanna eat dinner with us?"

"Why," Ichigo began before the Espada could answer, eyes closed and voice controlled before he suddenly stepped forward and punched his father in the face. "DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO MAKE EVERYTHING SO DAMN WEIRD!?"

The older man was quick to react as he quickly straightened and grasped his son by the collar of his jacket. "HOW IS IT WEIRD TO BE POLITE? YOU SHOULD LEARN A LESSON OR TWO FROM ME IN THAT AREA!"

They continued in their argumentative brawl as both Karin and Yuzu came around the corner, the older of which shook her head and glared.

"They're so damn stupid," she voiced aloud.

Ulquiorra glanced down at her but said nothing. From beside her, Yuzu simply cowered with furrowed brows and fists clenched to her chest. It briefly reminded the Espada of something Inoue would do. He averted his gaze then and lingered within the entryway a moment before turning slowly and opening the door.

"Please inform Kurosaki that I said goodbye," Ulquiorra stated to the two girls beside him.

Yuzu nodded, determined. "I will."

Karin simply continued to look to the Espada with crossed arms and also offered him a nod before he stepped out of the house and onto the paved walkway. The Espada continued onto the street and maintained an easy pace as he returned to his thoughts regarding the marriage issue. Would it even resolve anything with the woman's relatives? If they were unwilling to finance her if she chose a different career, could he work towards providing for her instead? How much would that cost?

He resolved to ask Inoue to show him how to use the internet in greater depth the following day so that he could research all of the information he had gathered. He was in no way prepared to approach her with the subject.

Pausing, he glanced up at the moon, its presence serving as a reminder of the place he had come from and how very fortunate he had been to meet the human woman and gain her favor. How would his fate have turned out, if she had deviated from the course they had begun the moment she had first kissed him? If she had continued to harbor disdain for the acts he had committed against her?

After another faltering moment, the Espada continued, refocusing his mind on the future. Speculation on previous events was somewhat unnecessary, after all.

…

Orihime stirred within her slumber, brows creasing and mouth slightly frowning in reaction to the visions that were greeting her mind…

_She saw herself, kneeling upon the cold, white sands of Hueco Mundo as Uryuu Ishida crouched beside her. They wore similar expressions of concern as they observed what was transpiring before them. A great hollow beast loomed over the fallen form of the fourth Espada, its head bent and beginning to form a crimson cero in the space between its horns. _

_From her position, Orihime could see Ulquiorra looking up to the creature with a façade of complete calmness. She regarded him with a thundering heart and felt anxious in anticipation of what the next moment would bring. Was he going to die? She…did not necessarily want that. She still resented him for harming her friends but…he did not deserve to die at the unmerciful hands of Ichigo's inexplicable, resurrected form. _

_She could still not find it within her heart to forgive his actions but she also completely recognized how very much he still meant to her. What could she do though? Was there anything? As she watched with baited breath for the inevitable to pass, she kept her gaze locked on the man who had once brought her so much happiness and implored her mind to at last reveal to her the nature of the anonymous feeling he always inspired within her._

_As the cero neared completion, Orihime's eyes wavered slightly and she felt fear pulsate throughout her body; fear for the Espada's life. Could his regenerative abilities save him from such an immense onslaught of power? Should she try and shield him from the blast? Her fist clenched slightly in reaction to the thought but she simultaneously discovered that she was petrified into place, her legs refusing to so much as move. _

_Looking to the beast, she silently beseeched it to show mercy, though recognized what a vain and foolish wish it was. Ichigo was not able to comprehend his own actions. Whatever had taken over his form was of a different nature entirely. _

_Lowering her eyes, she could still feel suspended tears as she considered that perhaps Ulquiorra really __**was **__about to die. Did he…deserve it after all? Was it merely fates way of dealing out his punishment for all the sins he had committed? _

_Then, before she could so much as blink, the shot was fired. She watched it near the Espada, almost in slow motion, her heart pounding and eyes wide; paralyzed, breathless, uncomprehending._

_It made contact, colliding into Ulquiorra and erupting into a massive explosion of crimson that sent sand coursing around miles of immediate vicinity. It tore through the sky and created a crater that momentarily connected the world below with the one above in an array of deadly force. _

_Reflexively, Orihime summoned her tri-link shield, successfully preventing any harm to befall either herself or Ishida. She cringed and closed her eyes, willing herself to maintain her strength; she could not falter or she and her friend would be incinerated by the blast. It was several moments before the dome began to recede, dust still swirling in every direction._

_The girl remained hunched over as the Quincy knelt beside her, his eyes focused on something ahead. She felt a wave of anxiety fill her then, as well as apprehension. What would she see upon averting her gaze? She was wary to discover the scene left in the wake of the blast. Was Ulquiorra…really dead? Was he rendered entirely nonexistent?_

_Slowly…she lifted her gaze. _

_And the sight froze her blood as her heart ceased in its incessant pounding. _

_There, before her, with a single wing grasped within the hand of the hollow beast, was the completely lifeless and limp form of the once powerful and great Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer. Orihime began to tremble as her eyes fell to where the lower half of his body should have been._

_It was gone._

_From beside her, Ishida gasped and Inoue's shield faded as she lost all semblance of control over it. They both then watched as the inexplicable creature lifted the corpse and simply tossed it aside, as if the Espada had been nothing more than an inanimate object unworthy of respect. The body fell against the sand, entirely discarded. _

_Orihime couldn't look away, couldn't even think. _

_The creature slowly began to advance towards the corpse, demeanor purposeful and intent. Ishida gasped again as he continued to watch. There was a brief pause before the beast lifted his sword once more, apparently unsatisfied with merely leaving the body as it was. He desired to mangle it further…_

_Ishida's eyes widened as the point of the Zanpakuto was held suspended over the Espada's neck, slowly nearing yet another form of desecration._

_It was then that Orihime began to feel the return of her sensations and emotions…her thoughts claiming an agonizing nature. Witnessing this was…a thousand times more painful than seeing the lifeless form of Ichigo's body. This was even worse than watching Ulquiorra extinguish the life from her friend's eyes. She had been wrong. He did not deserve this at all._

_But what could she do?_

_Another laborious moment passed in dread before Inoue's eyes widened as she saw Ishida stand and hastily make his way over the pair. He seemed to hesitate only a moment before he firmly reached out and grasped the beast's wrist, halting the movement of the sword. _

'_Even Ishida-kun is…doing something for…' Orihime clenched a hand over her aching heart. 'Ulquiorra-kun. Even now I…can't seem to find the will to forgive him.' Guilt threatened to drown her and she cowered beneath its weight. 'Why? Why can I not do at least that when I still care for him this much?' Even greater than that fact however, was the realization that…he had died. Ulquiorra was never coming back. The shock overlapped the guilt and claimed greater potency._

_Her Espada was gone. He was gone and she was now forever denied the opportunity to tell him all the things she had longed to. His existence had been dark and empty and she had done absolutely nothing to aid him._

"_That's enough, Kurosaki," she heard Ishida say. "The battle's over. He was our enemy, but there's no need to carve up his corpse."_

_The beast remained completely still, ominously so._

"_I said enough, Kurosaki." The Quincy continued. The arm of the creature appeared to resist against Ishida's hold as the sword quivered in response to the desire of its wielder. _

_Orihime suddenly felt very anxious for her friend. _

"_Can you hear me, Kurosaki?!" he asked. "It's time to stop! Do it and you really will no longer be human!"  
_

_The sword continued then on its path; a slow descent toward the smooth, untarnished white of Ulquiorra's neck._

"_Don't, Kurosaki!" Ishida shouted._

_Following that proclamation, the beast changed course and instead tossed the sword toward the Quincy, impaling him through the stomach. Ishida's eyes widened and he was thrust back several feet, landing against a pile of rubble, hunched over in astonishment and pain. _

_Orihime's heart began to race once more and she leaned forward, "Ishida-kun!"_

_He couldn't die too…_

_Following her outburst, the beast's attention turned to her, it's voice sounding in a low, raspy chorus that instilled a chill throughout her body. _

"_Will…save…" it said. "Will…save…"_

_She gasped, eyes wide and posture stilled._

_It repeated its mantra of those two words before finally, it proclaimed…"I will save you."_

_Cruel realization greeted her then as she recalled everything that had occurred over the most recent progression of time. 'It's my fault. Kurosaki-kun's trying to save me…because I called out to him. Why?' She felt her body resume its trembling as she again thought of Ulquiorra and her attempt to try and convince him against falling further into the darkness she had inspired. 'I didn't want to get in his way, so I trained myself. I wanted to protect him, so I came here alone.' _

_She had willingly entered the foreboding aura of his despair, prepared to declare her resolve to remain with him forever in the realm of the hollow. It had been between the Espada and her. It had been not only to save the life of Ichigo…but also Ulquiorra. She wanted him to find happiness; happiness that he completely denied himself when he had killed her companion. She had not wanted that for him. He deserved to become more than that. He __**had been**__ more than that. _

'_So why?' she continued to question herself. 'Why do I always end up relying on Kurosaki-kun in the end? _

_She watched then as the beast continued toward the Quincy before altogether halting and beginning to form the same crimson orb in the space between its horns as the one that had ultimately claimed the Espada's life._

'_No,' she implored. 'Please…no.'_

"_Wait, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime shouted. It was…so strikingly similar to what she had done only a short time before, when she had tried to beseech Ulquiorra against killing her friend. "Kurosaki-kun!" she continued, desperate. Again, she was completely paralyzed. What could she do? "KUROSAKI-KUN!"_

_There was another moment before she suddenly heard a very familiar sound; the sound of a sonido. It came from above the beast and, as her eyes lifted, her breath hitched. It was…'Ulquiorra-kun.'_

_His eyes met hers for the briefest instant, the gold searing into her frightened gaze. Again, she found herself stolen by his scrutiny. Within those eyes…she recognized a depth of resolve; a depth of commitment. He had heard her plea. He had finally heard it. _

_She gasped as he then released a strike on the creature, severing one of the horns, the same as the one that had been severed on his own head, before maneuvering out of the way as the blast was diverted upward. _

_Lifting both hands, the girl shielded her face from yet another wave of light, her hair flying all around her but her eyes refusing to close. Was that…real? Was he still alive? A faint semblance of relief infiltrated her heart then. _

_The blast detonated and her eyes did instinctively close then. It was not until she heard a shattering sound, one akin to that of broken glass, that she allowed her arms to lower and her gaze to immediately seek the source of the sudden disturbance. Her eyes widened as she saw the pale face of Ichigo, eyes unseeing as his long, auburn hair flowed in a wave of unfamiliar strands. _

_Her clenched fist continued its descent and she straightened her hunched posture as Ichigo then began to fall forward into the sand. Was he still dead?_

_At last finding the resolve to move, Inoue stood and rushed toward the boy. "Kurosaki-kun!" She continued to run whilst trying to catch her breath before collapsing beside him. "Kurosaki-kun…"_

_Within her peripheral, she noticed the Espada as he extinguished the emerald lance he had used to strike the creature down. He simply stood in place and primarily supported himself on his right leg, as the other had not fully returned to him. His façade was almost…remorseful, though more confused than anything. It was as if he could no longer even comprehend his own actions. It was then that she realized that he, also, had expected to die as a result of that initial blast._

_Orihime continued to implore the fallen form of her friend. Ulquiorra had been revived but she had again lost Ichigo. Was fate determined to deny her the presence of one of them? Could they not __**both**__ live? Again, she met the Espada's gaze as his unwaveringly lingered upon her. He held his scrutiny for a moment longer, before slowly turning and addressing her, his voice every bit as tantalizing as the first time she had heard it. _

"_My arm, leg and body are all regenerating, but it's superficial. The organs he destroyed will not grow back. If that last attack hadn't ended it, I would be the one lying dead."_

_Orihime listened with a sinking heart. Ulquiorra had suffered a great deal of damage. He was lingering only through sheer force of will. She realized then that the only reason he had not permitted himself to die before was because he had heard her cry for help and had forced himself to fulfill that request. He had done it for her. He was holding on…for her. _

_A sudden eruption from the hole within Ichigo's chest prompted the Espada to suddenly gasp and turn as Inoue recoiled and softly exclaimed as well. The teen resumed his natural state, with skin darker and hair shorter, all hollow resemblance eradicated. _

_A vortex formed then and spun suspended above him before it lowered and reentered Ichigo's body. Orihime briefly met Ulquiorra's astonished gaze and, when she returned it to her friend, she saw that the hole created by the Espada had been entirely filled, not a trace remaining. _

"_The hole closed…?" Ishida questioned. _

"_Was that…high-speed regeneration?" Ulquiorra added. _

_Orihime faltered a moment before slowly leaning forward. "K-Kurosaki-kun?"_

_The teen then suddenly lifted himself and the girl shrank back with an astonished gasp. Her eyes were wide and all sadness within them was momentarily replaced with relief and astonishment. _

"_I…" Ichigo gasped as he lifted a hand to his chest. "Didn't I have a hole in my chest?"_

_Orhime then smiled, a warm feeling just beginning to reenter her body. She looked to her friend tenderly. It seemed…everything was going to be alright. _

"_Kurosaki-kun…" she leaned towards him once more. _

_He met her gaze, eyes filled with a dormant concern. "Inoue, are you okay?"_

"_Yep," she nodded to assure him, smile still in place. _

_The teen observed her in silence a moment as his lips slightly parted before his gaze abruptly widened and shifted to his right, where he noticed Ishida, still hunched and impaled by the Zanpakuto that Orihime knew to be all too familiar to the Shinigami. _

_Ichigo stood, astonished and gasping for air as he seemed to try and make sense of the situation. "Ishida."_

_The Quincy looked up then, relief being the only notable emotion on his features. "You snapped out of it…"_

"_Did I do that to you?"_

_Orihime momentarily averted her gaze to the Espada, whose attention had remained fixated on her. She nearly withdrew her focus, yet found that the undeniable pull of his attention was still every bit as strong as it had ever been. They continued to stare at one another for several moments, everything surrounding silent and almost forgotten. _

_However, he seemed to detect something within her gaze and she wondered if he could sense her hesitance. Another moment ensued before he looked to the adjacent pair. _

"_You're resilient," he said to the Shinigami, who looked to his left as soon as that voice reached him._

"_Ulquiorra…" he gasped. _

_The Espada regarded the boy with a passive expression before performing a sonido and reappearing in front of the Quincy. He reached down and removed the sword from the man, a trail of crimson following before the weapon was then thrust into the ground at Ichigo's feet._

_Orihime's brows furrowed. What was he doing? Was this really going to continue? _

_Ichigo looked to the sword briefly before returning his attention to the Espada. Hand still suspended, Ulquiorra regarded the boy resolutely. "Take it. Let's finish this."_

'_No,' Inoue's eyes widened. 'He'll die if he fights Kurosaki-kun now. Ulquiorra-kun…why?' Did he want that? The dread filled her once more. When would it end?_

"_Was I the one who stabbed Ishida?" Ichigo asked._

_Ulquiorra lowered his suspended arm before slightly shifting his stance, gaze still locked on his opponent. "It doesn't matter." He summoned the emerald lance once more. _

"_Did I cut off your arm and leg, too?"_

_The Espada simply held the teen's stare in silence. Orihime knew that look. She knew that he was entirely serious and that he could not be persuaded to do anything besides what he had predetermined. He never…ever listened to her. He was the most stubborn person she knew. 'Ulquiorra-kun…'_

_That anonymous emotion filtered back into her chest. What…was it?_

"_Then cut off mine!"_

_Inoue's eyes widened, "Kurosaki-kun!" That was going a bit far. Did he realize what he was asking?_

_Ulquiorra disabled the lance and again shifted to more closely observe the Shinigami. He appeared to doubt what he was hearing for a moment. _

"_I was unconscious when I fought with you in that Hollow form. That wasn't me," the boy continued. "It wouldn't be fair unless I'm in the same state as you!"_

_The Espada continued within his silent study and Inoue knew that his ever-calculating mind was trying to process everything that was being presented to him. He was always so analytical. Always so objective._

"_Stop it, Kurosaki!" Ishida ordered. "Do you realize what you're saying?! Kuroskaki!"_

_The Espada's eyes almost unperceptively met Orihime's then and, upon seeming to again detect her hesitance, her resistance, he returned them to the Shinigami with a strengthened resolve. _

_He completely turned to face the boy, body already preparing itself for the request as his stare intensified. "Very well. I shall comply if that is your wish."_

_However, upon his utterance of that final syllable, his raised wing began to slowly corrode. His eyes widened and he gasped almost painfully. The corrosion claimed an ashen essence as it began to eat away at his form. Orihime's heart again stilled as she watched the change take place, momentarily uncomprehending. _

"_Tch," Ulquiorra announced as he looked to the sight of decay. "I'm that far gone?"_

_The sound of searing could be heard throughout the air as his wing continued to burn away. He avoided Inoue's gaze completely and refocused on Ichigo. "Kill me."_

"_Hurry up," The Espada continued as the boy hesitated. "I no longer have the strength to walk."_

_As these words reached Orhime, something finally gave way within the fortress that had been summoned against the man. He…no longer had any strength. He had always been so powerful, so absolute. Hearing this was entirely heartbreaking. He was entirely broken. Ulquiorra was fading. _

"_You'll never finish the fight if you don't kill me now," he concluded._

"_No," Ichigo replied then, breaths heavy. _

"_What was that?" The Espada asked._

"_I won't do it," the Shinigami reaffirmed. _

_Ulquiorra said nothing, though his eyes grew all the more intent._

"_I…don't wanna win like this!" Ichigo exclaimed. He panted then, entirely exhausted. _

_And then…as he observed the boy, the Espada's eyes widened and his expression slightly softened as he entirely appeared to relent. Orihime saw this beloved look return to his face and she felt that small semblance of something unidentifiable intensify. She was on the brink of discovering something monumental._

_Enhancing the effect, Ulquiorra's golden eyes reclaimed their emerald hue, returning to the gaze Inoue always recalled so fondly. That gaze that had initially won her over as no other had previously done. _

_He closed his eyes then and turned his head, bowing it slightly and resigning himself to the fate he had been dealt. "You never did as anticipated, up to the very end," he said softly and only Orhime recognized the words as being directed towards her. _

_She stood then, her feet slowly lifting her to face him as he finally returned his gaze to her, head still bent. He silently allowed his words to fill her as he appeared to simultaneously gauge her reaction. _

_Everything had become suddenly still and, once again, they were the only two people within the monochromatic world. She held one clenched hand to her chest as she permitted her gaze to reside completely within his. _

_His head lifted and his eyes bore deeper into hers, "right as I was finally growing interested in you people."_

_But she knew that was a lie. His interest had been initiated upon first sight, since that first moment when she had stood up against him and his assigned partner. _

_His eyes softened further and she saw her reflection mirrored within his flawless gaze. It was then that she finally realized. The realization came as if it were actually a refracted response from the regard he held and conveyed to her. The regard he was openly exhibiting within his enchanting scrutiny. _

_He was in love with her and she completely and entirely returned that love._

_Her violet stare then quivered within his as the urge for tears presented itself. Her brows creased anxiously and her mouth parted in a silent call against his departure. _

_She thought of their interactions prior to when Ichigo had appeared. That final moment in which they had truly been alone. _

"_Are you frightened?" he had asked. "You're finished. You will die here all alone, without anyone to hold onto. "When she had not responded, he continued, fervent in his inquiry. "I asked if you're frightened."_

_His eyes had briefly fallen to her lips as he awaited her response, their draw powerful. She had thought he might kiss her then, the action proving to be potentially foreign and familiar. She had acknowledged what he had meant to her and had offered him the response that had remained unchanged. "I'm…not afraid."_

_His eyes had widened, still astonished by her admittance and she had continued to tell him of the state of her heart, gaze fond and anxiety diminished. He had questioned it.  
_

"_Do you really mean that?" he had asked, and she knew he was asking of her regard for him. Did she really mean that she still cared? That she felt…connected to him. _

_After a moment, her eyes holding his entirely, she had responded with a soft, "I do."_

_The vision faded as Ulquiorra slowly lifted his arm, outstretching his hand towards her as he had done countless times before; his fingers promising of gentleness and his smooth skin beckoning to her own. _

"_What is the 'heart'?" he had asked when he had committed the same action within that marble room. "Could I see it if I tore open your chest?" his hand had lifted, resting and brushing against the bridge of her nose delicately, claiming the entirety of her focus. "Could I see it if I cracked open your skull?"_

_He was returning them to that moment; the moment that had been ultimately stolen from them. The moment in which he had all but begged her to reach out for him. Had she only done that…they could have been spared __**everything**__. _

_All she had to do now was…_

_His hand stretched further, calling her; imploring her. _

"_Do I scare you, woman?" he asked, still concerned and uncertain as to the truth of her infallible answer. _

_His hand opened, inviting her to grasp it. His gaze fell to her lips as he again awaited her response. _

_She observed him with surmounting fondness, the sentimental attachments connecting her present state to the events of the past. Everything he had done against her was forgiven, every sin corroding like the ash within the wind. _

"_I'm not afraid," she announced gently. She would __**never**__ be afraid. Not of him. Tears filled her eyes as they continued to waver, her heart pounding in unison with her feelings. "I'm not afraid."_

_Ulquiorra regarded her with the most adoring gaze she had ever seen and it was all encompassed but there, his features continuing to betray nothing. The insight into his unique mind was exclusively and intimately hers, as it had always been. _

_Her own eyes briefly drifted to his lips as she likewise awaited an answer. All he offered was a faint, "I see…"_

_And then he began to retract his hand, as if he suddenly felt unworthy to fulfill the act he had instigated. Orihime tensed, somehow feeling the withdrawal of his offer on a physical level. She gasped as he continued to recede, the distance growing. _

_Her hand inched instinctively, her eyes scanning the departing promise of his touch. _

'_All I have to do is…reach out to him.'_

_Raising her hand, she outstretched it, following the path his own had left. She lifted her palm and anticipated the contact that would always fill her with an overwhelming, chemical response. _

_However, the fulfillment did not come. For, as she lowered her hand to grasp his, she was met with only ash, her touch serving to corrode the limb as the decay burned its way up his arm. She reached further, as if to stop it, her eyes desperate but…it was too late._

_The distance grew and his eyes remained on her, their hues continuing in their gentleness and filled with all the emotion he had never once exhibited for anyone else. He had reached a level of humanity he had never previously claimed and the transition was transfixing. However…he was disappearing. _

_The corrosion continued all the way to his face, where it slowly burned the image away as well as the rest of his body until he was nothing but ash within the continuing wind. Orihime stared at the location in which his presence had just been so entirely prominent, hand outstretched and never to be satiated. A chronic hurt built its way into her chest and she gave free reign to her tears as they fell for his sake._

_Why had she not done something? How could she have simply allowed him to die?_

'_Ulquiorra-kun, I am so sorry…for everything.'_

…

Orihime's eyes slowly opened and she gazed up at the clock beside her bed blearily. She could feel stray tears upon her cheeks in reaction to the dream and her heart ached sorely in reaction to the grief she had experienced only a moment ago. That grief had been laced with both distress and regret_. 'Is that…what would've happened if I had not saved Ulquiorra-kun that time?'_

She inhaled shakily before turning her face into her pillow, and squeezing her eyes closed to dispel the painful thoughts. He had…simply vanished. Everything would have ended right then and she would have never been able to tell him that he still meant the world to her. Despite acknowledging that it had all been a dream, the girl could still feel the immense ache within her chest and could not seem to dispel the lingering sadness. It had been so haunting…as if fate were reminding her of the path they would have been led down had she not found it within herself to forgive and declare her love to the Espada before their time ended.

It had all been…so very close. If she had faltered, even a little, his life would have ended.

After deliberating another moment beneath her comforter, Inoue abruptly stood, still dressed in her daily attire and rushed toward the door. Looking up at the window in her sitting room, she saw that night had already fallen and, after grabbing her house key and shoving it into the pocket of her pants, she exited the house and carefully descended the steps before running down the familiar path that would lead her to the Espada whose life had once been entirely within her hands.

She did not completely understand why she suddenly felt so desperate to see him, but she also had not even the slightest desire to ignore the calling. Perhaps it was due to the manner of their parting earlier in the evening. She could not help but recognize that it had been a little rude of her to just brush him aside when all he had wanted to do was discuss the situation with her relatives.

In comparison with all they had been through, it was a trivial matter and she was resolved to enjoy every moment they could now spend together. With a thundering heart, she continued, her feet carrying her swiftly across the town and at last to the small shop in the outskirt district of Karakura Town.

"Ulquiorra-kun!" she shouted upon arrival, taking the steps and knocking upon the door. "Ulquiorra-kun! Ulquiorra-kun, are you awake?!"

Her hand fell away from the door as she heard the creaking of wood from beside her and saw the man in question turn the corner of the wrap-around porch. She remembered him saying once before that he often enjoyed sitting outside when the evenings were nice.

He was there. He was still alive.

"'Hime?" He asked, confused. "What i-"

Effectively cutting him off, she rushed forward and wrapped her arms securely about his neck as she held him close, her eyes shut tight as she felt her sadness subsiding in the wake of his presence. She half expected him to simply disappear into dust beneath her touch, the memory of his corrosion burned into her mind. However, he continued to reside firm beneath her hold and she nearly smiled in reaction to that realization.

"What is it?" he ventured again, brows creased slightly as he lifted a single hand through her hair.

"Nothing," she shook her head as she continued to embrace him. "I just…really missed you, Ulquiorra-kun!"

He considered silently a moment before deciding against trying to understand the woman's actions. She was every bit as unpredictable as the first time he had laid his eyes upon her. He admitted that it _was _nice to see her but…

"'Hime," he began. "I missed you too. However…" he smirked very softly. "You need to keep quiet. Everyone else in the house is sleeping."

This understanding caused her to abruptly pull away as she brought both hands to her mouth. She looked to him through a set of widened eyes, "Oh no! I didn't even…I wasn't even thinking!" She then moved her hands to the sides of her face as she shook her head and continued in the same high-pitched voice. "I feel really, really ba-"

Lifting a finger to her lips, the Espada silenced her. "Shhh."

Gasping, Orihime hastily nodded as he withdrew his finger. "Right," she whispered. "Sorry…I wasn't thinking again."

He returned the nod, "I know."

Casting him an ashamed smile, she regarded him wordlessly before responding. "Of course. You know everything."

"Hm," he replied as he took her hand and then guided her down into a sitting position on the steps beside him. "If only that were true." He hesitated a moment before continuing. "Which reminds me," he cast her sidelong glance. "Will you teach me more about using the internet tomorrow?"

"Eh?" She blinked, before tilting her head. "That was such awhile ago. Is there something you want to know? I probably know the answer."

He looked out across the yard, "no, I…would just like to learn."

Regarding him in silence, the crimson-haired woman narrowed her eyes as she considered his response before slowly nodding and deciding to allow the matter to rest. "Sure, I'd love to show you."

Returning his eyes to hers, he nodded. "I appreciate it." Then, after a pause, he slightly tightened his hold over hand. "Now then, would you like to tell me why you really came to see me?"

Her eyes widened, "huh? I did."

"You said you missed me," he replied. "But you always miss me. This is due to something else."

After holding his gaze another moment, she looked away with a small sigh. She should have known that he would notice. "Well, I…had a nightmare."

"A nightmare?"

"Mhm," she nodded. "It was about you. We were in Hueco Mundo and I didn't save you in time. I reached out to you after….but you just corroded away…." She inhaled. "That's really what would have happened…you really would have died, Ulquiorra-kun. It made me feel very sad."

The Espada considered it highly ironic that she should be presented with similar thoughts to his own, though he had discarded them completely.

"I understand," he nodded to her. "However, you should not dwell on those dreams, 'Hime."

"I can't help it."

"Despite what might have happened," he continued. "The fact of the matter is that it _didn't_. You saved me and I was eventually able to return to you."

"I know all of that…" she lowered her eyes. "But I still can't help but feel sad."

'_She is always so easily affected by her emotions'_, the Espada speculated as he observed her troubled expression. After another moment however, he relented as he recognized that any attempt to ease her anxiety would prove futile. It was simply the way her mind worked and there was nothing to be done about it.

"Well then," The Espada stated as he removed his hand from hers and instead wrapped it around her shoulders, holding her close. "Just sit here with me and we'll find something else to discuss."

Orihime smiled as she reveled in his comfort. Despite the fact that he was once completely ignorant to emotions and the state of the human heart, he was now surprisingly insightful in consideration to all that she required from him. It all just seemed to come very naturally to him. As was the case with everything else he encountered, his perceptions carried a great deal of depth and were always astoundingly accurate.

"Alright," she responded softly as she allowed her eyes to close. "Hm…let me think." Silence followed briefly before she snapped her fingers, "Oh!"

"'Hime," he sighed following her sudden exclamation. "You still need to talk quietly."

"Right," she replied in a whisper. "Uhm...what was I going to say?" she thought a moment before nodding, "oh yes. I wanted to ask if you uhm….ever miss Hueco Mundo?"

"That is hardly a change in topic."

"I know…" she replied, "but I still wanted to ask."

He was silent a moment before again looking to the moon above, "…no, in comparison to this world, there is nothing I miss."

She opened her eyes and held them to the grass below the porch, her mind returning to her observations while within that place. "Oh," she replied only.

"What's on your mind?"

"N-nothing," she shook her head, "it's just…I found it sort of beautiful."

"Death encompasses its entire nature. It was always, cold, dark and violent."

"I know, but…it also had signs of life. Like the lizard that time, and the evolution of you Espada. Even Grimmjow, in the end, he came around."

"And we all reached that evolution through feeding on lower-class hollow."

"Hallibel-san didn't," Orihime countered.

"She was a unique case."

"I think that…there is just more to it than anyone realizes. Like with you, Ulquiorra-kun," she looked up at him with an adoring smile. "You were always different."

"Not always."

"I think that, all along, there was a small part of you waiting to reveal itself."

He fell silent before resolving to change the subject. "Hm, well, enough about that." He looked to her, "How is your history class going? Are you studying anything interesting?"

"Let's see," she brought a finger to her chin. "We are about to go over the Medieval era."

"That is an interesting topic," Ulquiorra nodded. "I have heard a lot about that time period."

"Yes, it's one of my favorites."

"Any particular reason?"

"Well…" she thought. "I suppose it's just the entire feel it always seems to have. I like the early development of medicine and I like all of the legends they had. Of course, there was a lot of superstition during that time but there was also a sense of honor that people had. You don't really find that very much anymore."

"Do you not?"

"No, not really. I mean, Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun and you have it. And most of Soul Society," she nodded. "But not in very many people here in this world."

"Are you displeased with this place?"

"Not at all. I just…sometimes wish that others could learn to appreciate the little things. The things that I try to appreciate. Like my relatives, for example. They want a life for me that would force me into conforming. I don't want that, Ulquiorra-kun."

"'Hime…" he began, wondering how much he should say in regards to the matter of her relatives and the decision he was considering. "What if…I found a way to provide for you instead?"

"Eh?" she looked to him with widened eyes, cheeks beginning to flush.

He sighed, "I'm saving the money I've earned from Urahara. I would like to buy a place…for us to live."

"Ulquiorra-kun, I told y-"

"I know," he nodded. "And I both understand and accept how you feel about that. However, what I'm proposing is-"

A sudden screech resounded from above and they both looked up to see a lower-class hollow break free from the realm in the sky, descending into the downtown district of Karakura. Standing, Ulquiorra looked to Orihime, "Wake Urahara. Tell him to meet me."

She nodded and he took off running in the direction the beast had landed. He heard the familiar scream and began to feel its cold presence. Clenching the sword hilt within the folds of his coat, he kept his gaze focused straight ahead as he began to enter the mindset of battle.

'_Damn it,' _he thought. _'Just when I was about to tell her too.'_

However, he also recognized that it had perhaps been convenient and beneficial that the hollow had arrived when it did as there was a great probability that Orihime was not yet ready to hear what he had to say. _'And also…Kuchiki mentioned a ring. I will need to acquire one of those first.' _There was also the matter of him being unable to provide the woman with any children. Would she be alright with that?

Considering all of the loose ends, the Espada surmised that it was far too soon to bring the matter up and that it would have been foolish of him to have done so a moment ago.

Unsheathing his sword, he turned the corner and came face to face with a creature that he had once mirrored. However, he could not pause to ponder that fact nor allow the realization to instill even a semblance of mercy.

Raising the weapon, he unleashed the first strike against the beast. The first in a series that would result in its inevitable downfall. Human swords could do nothing to cleanse and eradicate the hollow, but Urahara had designed one for him that had been fused with the Zanpakuto of a Shinigami, therefore providing him with the capability to perform the exorcism himself.

The man in question joined him a moment later and the two joined forces before, in a matter of moments, ending the existence of the being before them. Ulquiorra turned then and spotted the woman standing in front of the parallel building, six flowers at the ready in case they were at all needed.

He nodded to her and she smiled back at him.

'_Seeing him standing there with his sword drawn like that,' _Orihime pondered. _'He looks so much like he did before…'_


End file.
